My Special Agent (Levi x reader Modern AU)
by HayitzJaychan
Summary: There are so many agents in this world, dedicating their lives to protect innocent lives from the enemy group called the "Titans". There will be an uproar of events revolving around (F/N) (L/N), when she becomes a full-fledged agent. But a certain agent is willing to protect her when that happens.
1. Prologue

I do not own Attack on Titan, mkay? Now enjoy!

I'm a student or an agent-to-be, training in the government's top secret academy for intelligently skilled students. I'm about to graduate, but after this one last test which starts tomorrow, and I could seriously feel the tension burning up within me when I think about it. I'm not saying I'm scared, I'm just pumped up. This is our last test, which means, no more training in this place ever again. But, I shouldn't be celebrating, because I know I will be receiving a lot worse after I graduate.

Well, I'm just a step towards becoming a real special agent.

Not a wannabe agent. That's so not cool. Anyways, let's talk about my status. I, (F/N) (L/N), is about to graduate by accomplishing this last test from all these 5 hard years of training in the agency. If my assumption is true, then I think I'm bound to be 1st next to my loyal and best friend, Mikasa Ackerman on the top 10 from the 104th squad, Secret Intelligence Reconnaissance.

The Secret Intelligence Reconnaissance "SIR" is like an academy for young students under 15 to become agents in about 5 years of training, so far, there are about 4 main SIR academies, these students are dedicating everything, even their own lives to seek justice from the enemy group called the "Titans".

The Titans were our main reason that the agency was established. The Titans weren't like those Greek mythological giants ruling over the world like that, but they were vindictive people who called themselves Titans, (they called themselves Titans because they assumed they were like those giants, ruling the world and stuff. But to be honest, it's actually quite stupid).

They were all about illegal; they're like us but even worse, they're secret _evil _agents. They have secret bases all around the world; collecting information and sending them to other bases. They either steal government's top secret files, murder people even the innocent, using encrypted viruses to destroy and corrupt many large companies or even do whatever it takes to take over the world.

Taking over the world may sound like a childish dream, but they actually own large amounts of territories; they raid only to obtain useful information. They're spreading secret bases everywhere like a disease, they might be starting to build another base under us right now. Pfft, I was kidding. They'd do anything to get their dirty hands on top-secret-weapons and top-secret-information and top-secret-whatever-is-too-secret-to-be-exposed.

So far, we've discovered that their goal is to destroy our entire agency, and take our most precious, most secret, most dying-to-get-hands-on and most dangerous information that we kept hidden ever since the organization was born. I don't even know what it is myself. So yeah, the Titans are evil people, doing illegal stuff to take over the world, blah-blah-blah, yeah.

Oh right! The test. The instructors told us that it was like a surprise test, and that they will be testing us on how we use our abilities. Students of the 104th squad are going to be tested in groups, there are about 218 students divided into 54 groups of 4 (a few groups are a group of 5); I'm assigned to this test alongside with Mikasa, and my two other best friends, Eren Jaeger and Armin Arlert.

Even though Eren was 5th on top ten and Armin was just about average, we were still an efficient team, better than all the other teams; it wasn't just me and Mikasa's abilities, but both Eren's and Armin's are also what makes us a great and reliable team. We are team 9.

I remember the day when the instructors placed everyone in our division into specific groups and I remembered when I met Mikasa, Eren and Armin. The three of them were best friends, long before I attended the academy.

Mikasa was Eren's adopted sister when her parents were murdered by members of the Titans. Soon after, the three's homeland was raided by the Titans and it ended up having Eren's mother murdered and his father missing, and Armin's grandfather also murdered from the crisis. Eren swore to kill the leader (or leaders) of the Titans, which I thought was suicidal and both impossible since no-one knows where their main base is located or who the leader is.

Anyways, Mikasa and I were always levelled at the top with each other because we both had the strongest ability to excel even in the most difficult courses. Examples, shooting with different kinds of guns, survival skills, combat training, piloting, hacking/cracking and handling even the most advanced technology ever created.

Let's not forget about Eren and Armin.

Eren's close combat ability is excellent, better than his other courses, but he still couldn't defeat me, even on ambush attacks. What I like about him is that he's always determined to get the job done even in the hardest situations; I remember when we had to walk on the ropes with this kind of equipment and there was that time when Eren failed like 3 times, but apparently, the equipment that Eren was using was defective and that he managed to keep up in the air for a few seconds on it; see, pure determination.

Armin, well, he's like an intellectual genius. He's like the mastermind of cracking codes, solving advanced problems, creating an effortless solution or plan and it still would work perfectly and even showing initiative in all his work. Yeah, he wasn't so good at all the physical endurance but the kid still got top of his intellectual class on 100% in all the written tests. He's too innocent though, but that's just Armin.

Yep that was our team. Both equally strong, determined and legitimately smart.

Right now, the groups of 104th squad are preparing for the last test. I kept thinking about how long the preparations must have taken for these tests to occur. But I shouldn't be thinking about that right now should I? No. Right now I'm thinking about the outcome of this test. Will it be dangerous? Will something unexpected occur? Should I be even more alert in our surroundings? Well, it's a surprise test. So I guess I'll just have to stick with my awareness for now.

I don't know what this test is about or what the outcome will turn out to be, but I tend not to look into it for now, besides, I shouldn't show fear or doubt in my comrades or else it will lead to catastrophe and a bad grade. I've eliminated all my fears. Well, that's actually not entirely true, I can't get over the fact that spiders exist. Oh god, I even shuddered thinking about those weird creatures.

After this test, we'll all have to choose which Secret Intelligence station we'll be serving for after our graduation. There are three options to choose from. I'll recall what the chief instructor of the academy, known as Keith Shardis, told us before we were informed about our last; they were about the options. Keith Shardis was like this strict instructor who swears a lot and has a serious temper but he's still the best instructor that we've ever had.

~ Flash back begins ~

Everyone in the 104th squad were all standing firm in the training grounds of the academy, and Keith Shardis' voice rung throughout the whole campus.

"In about a month, all of you puny but still intelligent little suckers will be graduating from this academy and you'll all be choosing from the three options, where you will be able to partake.

The first option is the Garrison Base Security. This station is where you'll be able to defend an allocated base, guarding the area, perceiving any peculiar movement or for short, keeping outsiders from getting in. Obviously the outsiders are Titans.

The second option is the Military Brigade Surveillance. This station is where you'll keep certain districts under surveillance and prevent any unauthorised attacks being taken place in those areas; they'll be patrolling the cities and observing the whereabouts of the pathetic secret bases that the Titans have been erecting.

The third option is the SCSIEF, in short for Survey Corps Secret Intelligence Elite Force. As most of you already know, this station is of special agents who are elite of the elite; they specialize dangerous missions such as engaging the enemy, gaining Intel from the enemy and an even riskier situation, disguising as one of the enemy. The SCSIEF recruits students who graduate in the top ten or have high initiative of advanced intelligence from the academies of the Secret Intelligence Reconnaissance.

So, you will all need to choose a station straight after your graduation. Dismissed."

~ Flash back ends ~

I've already decided ever since the first day I stepped foot onto campus. I always wanted to join the SCSIEF ever since training, and I damn worked through hell for it. I think the reason is because, you'll step in the game and be all badassery or become the new and improved James Bond or something. But seriously, I secretly want to step in and be like, I'm James Bond.

But the main reason I wanted to join SCSIEF, is because my parents were elite agents of them and I've heard so many rumours that they were like a legend. They were both a great team long before I was born, eliminating dangerous members of the Titans, stealing the most valuable Intel, risking their lives to go through fierce battles and leading their comrades to victory.

But, then there was an incident in their mission and that lead to many confusion; my parents went missing after that mission, but others say they died, I don't even know what happened to them. After they went MIA, I received a package from them. It was a phone. Thanks, mum and dad. Yes, a phone. It didn't look anything weird, and there was no data in it either. That was really strange. But it was the only memento I have of them so I always to keep it in my back pocket.

Right now, my goal is to become an elite agent of SCSIEF, find the truth about my parents, and own it like James Bond. So as of tonight, I will be sleeping and…I'm "almost" an agent reaching for the name of 'elite-special-badass agent'. But that is judged by the end of tomorrow. Hope it goes well.

(F/N) (L/N) out.

* * *

I'm kind positive that you'll be confused after reading all that...anyways...please keep on reading this until the end, it's important. And please throw a stick at me.

I was joking, please don't, I can explain. So please whatever you do, do not throw a stick at me. Ok, so I decided to create a story about agents in an Attack on Titan dialogue. And I've really wanted to do this ever since...I don't know. No I'm joking again, my special friend / brainstormer / the one that gives me great ideas, just gave me this idea, like out of nowhere. And I was like 'hey, yeah, let's do that'. So all this happened. I'm terribly sorry. I might continue my other story. But I was in such a great mood to do this. K...

This prologue is just an introduction that talks about you and the agent life or whatever. I'm going to put more information and more action in the next chapters, but for now, I need some ideas. So, would you mind commenting some ideas so I can do something about it in the next chapter or not...because I actually know half of what an agent does. So, yeah, that would be a great help. I hope you enjoy this, and I hope I don't get a stick thrown at me. Any questions, and I'm sure I will have the courage to reply (I'm still not confident, because I might get a stick thrown at me).

I will upload maybe next week! So for now...

*Puts black shades on and walks away like a badass, explosion appears* "I'm Jay...mes Bond and I'm on a mission. See ya later."

* * *

"I never forget the ones who **betrayed** me,

and the ones who have never failed my **trust**"


	2. Test (Part 1)

I do not own Attack on Titan, mkay? Now enjoy!

"Hey! (F/N), you're going to be late if you don't get up! Don't you remember? It's our final test today!"

I cringed as the 'potato girl' aka Sasha Blouse, screamed into my earlobes. I lost track of what she said, but I'm positive she wanted me to get out of bed. I don't want to leave, not just yet; I've already made myself so warm in this bed, and I don't want to waste the only warmth I'm ever going to get. Sometimes I wish I could just, you know, become a bed. That would be great.

But then I suddenly remembered. Oh my god, how could I forget?! It's our final test today!

I sat up on my bed, removing all the covers from the bed, surprising Sasha in the process, and leaped out to my closet that was in front of me and started changing. My heart was beating at an intense speed as I changed into my uniform, 'it's today! It's today!' were the words that went on in my head. Forgetting to button up my shirt, I zoomed into the bathroom, tied my hair, brushed my teeth and got out to see Sasha standing there confused.

"Sasha! Can't you believe it? It's the last test! After that, it's our graduation! And after that, it's-" I was rudely interrupted as Sasha put a hand over my mouth. "Hold your horses, Jean, you forgot to button your shirt up" she then started to fix all the loose clothing and move the strands of hair from my face. Then we were ready to go.

"After that, it's the Elite Force, right?" she finished. I nodded with a large grin.

"Well then, you look good to go! Now, let's hurry before I have to run another mile again" she said while grinning back. I laughed at her joke and we both ran out of the rooms to the meeting grounds.

We made it just in time, and everyone was standing on the grounds talking about the test. I noticed that they're just as pumped up as me but they're also nervous as well. We made our way through the crowd of students to the group. Our group was full of fun plus weird people and I call each of them by their nicknames I made up for them; they'd be completely pissed off by being called stupid and totally true nicknames but they'd still laugh and agree with it.

I would never call Mikasa names, 'Suicidal bastard' Eren, 'Intellectual Genius' Armin, 'Horse-face' Jean Kirstein, 'Freckles' Marco Bott, 'Baldy' Connie Springer, 'Potato girl' Sasha Blouse, 'Goddess' Krista Lenz, just Ymir, 'Giant' Bertolt Hoover, 'Tank' Reiner Braun & 'Lone wolf' Annie Leonhart, that's only if she agrees to stick with us.

They're all in teams as well:  
Bertolt, Annie, Reiner & Ymir are team 15. Krista, Sasha, Connie, Jean & Marco are team 11. And we all know, me, Mikasa, Eren & Armin are team 9. Such great people in awesome teams, right?

"Hey guys!" I said to them with a smile and wave, they all waved back bar Annie. "You guys excited for the test?"

Mikasa nodded in reply.

"I'm totes ready!" Connie exclaimed.

"Amph reaphy chu" Sasha managed to say while eating her bread.

"If it's a test to beat up horse-face over here, then I'm all in" Eren said smugly. Everyone bar Annie and Mikasa laughed as Jean's face became red in rage.

"I could beat you up any time suicidal bastard!" Jean raged. Both of them were now starting at each other; their daily routine.  
"Oh, they're at it again" Marco signed in boredom.

"Guys, stop fighting" Armin tried to interject, but was stopped as Ymir patted his shoulder.

"Don't bother, they can kill each other now if they have to" she said glumly.

"Ymir, you don't have to say that" Krista said ever so innocently.

"Don't worry guys, we'll make it through this test! We can do it, together!" Ah, yes, Reiner's words of encouragement. I vote him for president.  
"Yeah, but what if one of us doesn't make it…or worse, what if something happens that wasn't supposed to happen…" there's always a problem with Bertolt, he always has to point out the negativity in every positive.

And Annie walks away.

Finally, as the chief instructor, Keith Shardis, walks in the fray, everyone stops their bickering and they all salute with their right hand placed upon their left chest and left hand on their backs, we all remained silent.

"Ehem, as all of you already know, today is the final test. This test is to test your abilities and place you on your rankings as well. You have all done superbly well throughout your training days and I'm afraid to say that this will be your last day in this academy before you will all leave and be welcomed to your new stations. This test is different than the other tests that you have been given before. Are you willing to give your maximum all for this test?"

Everyone exclaimed, "Yes sir!"

Everyone waited impatiently, their expressions on their faces were intensely serious like they were all going to die if he didn't tell us, but as much as they wanted to know so badly, I needed to know. It was like this test was my life, it was like this test meant the world to me, and I was going to give everything that I got.

"This test isn't just a test, it's also a game, some of you may recall and some of you wouldn't have a clue, but it's a game of 'Capture the Flag'. The main purpose of this game is basically try to steal the red flag from all the other opponents that we've hidden in the forest of giant trees in 48 hours."

From hearing this, I smirked smugly; this game was my specialty, I used to play this all the time with my parents. But the problem is, forest of giant trees, one flag and 218 people, that's insane.

"But, there are some changes in this game; you will all need to form a group with 3 teams and you will all need to work together in order to reach the flag. You will not be using the 3DMG devices for this test. There will be countless traps in there so beware. We will also provide you resources. You can combat with each other and use your agility to get past the traps we've set up. And one more thing, do not go as far as killing other opponents, do we have that clear?"

Everyone exclaimed, "Yes sir!" I have a feeling that our group that we've already formed already, won't co-operate with each other. And it won't go very well. But whatever, maybe this time they'll co-operate since this is a test that we will all be ranked in, and hell-to-the-no I ain't gonna get a rank below ten.

"Ok, you will all have fifteen minutes to form a group and after that, we'll all make our way to the forest."

The chief left and I quickly made my way over to the others.

"We're already in a group I suppose?" I said.

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with suicidal bastard" Jean groaned.

"You took the words out of my mouth, horse-face" Eren retorted. They were about to start again…

"Enough! All thirteen of us are in a group right? That's what I asked right? Now shut up and co-operate for once will you? This is our last test! All I- All _we_ ask, is for you guys to simply shut your traps for once. Just for once!" I interjected quite harshly. But I think I sounded too harsh, it's obvious to tell from the horrified expression on their faces.

"She's right. We won't get anything planned if you both keep fighting" Mikasa said blankly.

"Thanks Mikasa! Anyways, any objections with this group?" Eren & Jean remained silent and shook their heads in reply. The rest of the group shook their own, even Annie.

"Good, now Armin, what's the plan?"

When we made it to the forest, each group split up into different sides of the forest and we were almost ready to go. Everyone wore the earpiece's they were given and from it, we all heard the Chief's voice resound.

"Alright, can all of you hear me through your earpiece? Ehem, now, the sound grenade means that you will proceed. Just in case there is some sort of emergency, use the red dyed flare gun in your bags and shoot it up in the air, we will immediately come to your aid. This forest is a dangerous place so you must be aware of your surroundings. When this test is over, you will hear a siren resounding within the forest and the helicopters will pick you up. If you all want to know how we test you, there are surveillance cameras all over the forest. That is all. Good luck everyone"

The sound grenade was heard throughout the 18 bases and we were set to go. We've already figured out our plan and formation, it's quite simple but it's an organized strategy.

Team 9 (me, Mikasa, Eren & Armin) is taking a course from the middle; we are the main team to capture the flag.

Team 15 (Bertolt, Annie, Reiner & Ymir) is taking a course from the right flank; they are scouting for the opposing groups and they will be taking care of them.

Team 11 (Krista, Sasha, Connie, Jean & Marco) is taking a course from the left flank; they are also scouting for the opposing groups and they will also take care of them, they will protect the Goddess as well.

Right now, we have been running/walking/resting and doing it all over again. We haven't seen anyone, which is good, it meant that teams 11 & 15 are doing a great job. The forest of trees were so big, the trees could be something like 80 metres tall. And it was beautiful too, it's good to use our gear aka 3DMG devices. I remember I said that we could handle humanities advanced technology ever created, I was talking about that. But we weren't allowed to use our gear in this test. I forgot that we were reminded. I sighed stressfully.

This test was a game of survival. That meant surviving without our gear and surviving on land.

I sighed in boredom as we walked another kilometre further into the forest. "I'm tired already and we haven't been able to get that far yet, I wish I could hide my gear without getting caught. This is too stressful" I whined. Eren and Armin laughed while Mikasa remained as expressionless as ever. "Don't worry (F/N), once this is over, you know what that means" Armin said.

"Yeah, the Elite Force!" Eren stated. "It'll be awesome to beat up some Titan ass!" the three of us laughed hysterically while Mikasa smiled behind her scarf. This is what I love about this team, they're so fun to be with; even though the jokes weren't really that funny, they'd still laugh it off like it was the best joke ever.

We've encountered a few traps in our journey, such as, rope traps that Eren kept falling for every time, logs falling from every side, leaving a few bruises on my head, quick sand almost engulfed Armin and leeches kept biting Mikasa's leg. I've got to admit, they've actually put a lot of effort in these traps. A normal person won't make it for 30 minutes if they were to go through this.

20 hours left.

The traps never ended. It was complete hell. We couldn't even sleep well. What were we even doing in the past day; we've been walking around, possibly in circles, and yet we don't see anything. It was daylight already, and the bags under my eyes just won't disappear no matter how I force myself to pry my eyes open. I sighed in frustration; I wished I could become a bed, then I wouldn't have to do anything. Never.

It's already been a day and we've kinda made it through the forest of hell and we've been checking up with all the other teams on our earpieces know and then; they've done quite a good job with a few groups.

Armin has figured out that the flag has a device that we can easily track down, but, when we found the connection, it had a code. Smart. We can't track it down if we don't know what the code is, which is going to be more of a pain. Armin is an exceptional hacker and he can decode without much effort, but to decode this kind, it might take longer than he expected.

"I need at least need 3 to 4 hours to decode this, I'm sorry if I can't decode this as soon as possible, but I will try my best!" Armin sighed. "It's ok I guess, but the problem is, we only have a day left, and if the flag is nowhere near here, then we won't know what to do" Eren mumbled depressingly. Mikasa and I stared into the distance, just to figure out want we can do.

16 hours left.

"Ahh! Guys I finally decoded it! I found its location!" Armin shouted in content. "Wow, you truly are amazing Armin! Now, where is it?" The bags from my eyes disappeared as I gleamed, we are just one step to success! Yes! Our work is going to truly pay off!

"Hmm, it's quite far though, about 10 miles west from here…do you guys think you can walk for another 2 to 3 hours?" He asked, feeling concerned. "Armin, we've been walking around for a day without rest, I think a few more miles will do, that is, if (F/N) can still go on, if she can't we'll rest…" Eren trailed off as I interrupted.

"I. Will. Keep. Going!" I protested with seriousness. I don't want to slow the team down by resting. That's not who I am, I shouldn't put my needs in this situation. I don't want any other group to take the win. "This is nothing! Let's go!" they nodded and we began to walk another 10 miles.

This is going to be a looooong day. But I guess for now…

(F/N) (L/N) out.

* * *

Hey guys! I know that there isn't any action is this, but I actually made this test a bit longer than I expected, and I'm writing this test in 2 parts. Ok! The next part will come out maybe tomorrow...you can now throw a stick at me, because I haven't finished the next part...anyways, I know Levi hasn't come yet, but don't worry! He will come after this test and you will all be happy and yah. I also know that this story isn't quite interesting, but I swear, I will put all the badassery and all the action and the romance and the...yeh you kinda get the point. So...I would like to say, YAY we got 5 favourites! Love you. I seriously do. No seriously. I really do.

But what I'm saying now isn't the case, I would have to apologise for not uploading part 2, yeah, so here's a little review from part 2;

So, to make things easy, we have a plan. A plan to kick this guy's ass and proceed without Armin and Eren noticing. Yeah good plan.

Yep, as you can tell, guy's asses are going to be kicked. That's a part that I'd like to show you guys. Anyways, thanks, for taking the time to read this! If you have any ideas for future chapters (after the test) feel free to comment anything you like! It'll also help me as well! I'll upload maybe tomorrow! So for now...

*Puts black shades on and walks away like a badass, explosion appears* "I'm Jay...mes Bond and I'm on a mission. See ya later."

* * *

"I never forget the ones who **betrayed** me,

and the ones who have never failed my **trust**"


	3. Test (Part 2)

It's been 5 hours since we left, why? The traps just won't stop popping out of nowhere. We aren't even there close to the flag yet.

11 hours left.

The teams did a great job keeping the other groups out of sight, which is a good thing, but I had an absolute feeling, someone was hiding in the shadows, following us. My doubts that I had on the others turned out to be true. They let one guy get to us.

My sentience is my specialty, there isn't anyone I the world who can deny it; sorry I'm bragging. But seriously, has this guy overheard our conversation of the location of the flag? Or is he just trying to pursue us, but if this guy has balls, he may have tried hours ago. I don't know, but I'm not just gonna keep walking and forget about him.

"Hey, Mikasa, you can hear him, can you?" I whispered so that Armin and Eren wouldn't hear. She nodded in reply and both our expressions darkened. It's time to mess with this guy then. We can't let Armin and Eren know though; Armin would panic which would be obvious that he would know that he was following us and Eren, oh my god, he would freaking make a commotion and urge him to come out. Both would make the pursue escape with the information.

So, to make things easy, we have a plan. A plan to kick the guy's ass and proceed without Armin and Eren noticing.

"Hey, Armin, Eren, Mikasa. Let's eat, since we haven't eaten for a while" I suggested. "Ok, sure, we'll rest for now" Armin said. "We'll just go do our business, and don't peep on us, perverted Eren" I evilly said, sticking my tongue out to the blushing Eren. "Y-you don't have to say that (F-F/N)! Just go, geez! And I'm not a freaking pervert!" Eren stuttered in embarrassment.

Mikasa and me looked at each other and nodded. It's time to kill this mystery guy. But not intentionally.

'He's on the right of that tree' I hand signed to Mikasa, she nodded. 'You will ambush him on the left, I'm on the right. The signal will be a bird's call' she signed back. Ok, so our strategy is simple. Don't let him hear you and don't let him escape.

I'm on the left side of this big-ass tree and we're already in position; I could slightly see him, but he isn't aware that we're here. Good opportunity for Mikasa to-

I heard the sound of a whistling of a bird, and wow Mikasa's call was excellently accurate to what a mockingbird sounds like. That's the signal. Time for action. We both ran swiftly and silently on both sides of the pursuer and before he could respond, Mikasa tackled him to the ground and I clasped his mouth with both of my hands.

The pursuer's scream was muffled as I pushed down to stop him from saying anything, but stop to let him breathe. My face darkened as I bored into his eyes, like I was seeing through him and I whispered to him to be quiet. If I remember correctly, this guy's name was Thomas Wagner from team 3. Yep, that's totally him.

"Hey, do you want to tell us why you're following us? We already knew you've been following us for about an hour now, and we've come to put an end this" I said so sadistically. "So, what are you going to do? Remain silent and meet your end? Or tell us and meet your end-"

He must've been too scared that he fainted.

"(F/N), forget it, leave him there, the helicopter will come and get him, let's go" she said blankly. I nodded and we both went back to the area where Armin and Eren were.

"What took you guys so long?" Eren asked in curiosity. "Ahh, Mikasa…perverted Eren wants to know what took us so long. I'm actually ashamed of you Eren, you're a pervert and all, but, being curious about other girls privacy is saying you're a mega-pervert!" I laughed out loud, while Eren's jaw dropped and veins became visible on his head, and Mikasa and Armin sighed.

"Hey Mikasa…" Armin whispered to the raven haired girl beside him. "Yeah, I know…" She replied.

"This is much worse than Eren and Jean fights…" they both said at once.

Mikasa and Armin are alright with it, since it's normal that I'm always annoying the hell out of Eren, but man does it get annoying for them when these small fights turn into serious oh-you-wanna-fight-huh? Yeah…Anyways, even if it's like that, it's so fun when he gets mad.

"Sh-shut up (F/N)! I'm n-not a-a…pervert!" He exclaimed, fuming in embarrassment. "Oh, then why is it that I always see you near the girls dormitory, huh? Why is it that you always deny that you are a pervert and stutter when you say it, huh? And, why is it-"

"(F/N) STAPH IT! I'M NOT A FREAKING PERVERT…THIS TIME I DIDN'T STUTTER! I WIN, NOW ADMIT DEFEAT COZ' I JUST OWNED YAH! HAH!" He shouted with all his might. I stared at him with a blank expression for a moment then I just cracked up the next minute.

"D-dude, y-you know that I was j-joking, right? G-god, you always take the s-stupidest things so seriously!" I managed to say while I tried so hard to suppress my laughter. This is too funny. Eren just embarrassed himself again. He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and looked like he was determined. "Sh-shut up, damn you (F/N)! We'll go for a round, that way we'll know who will give in this time!"

"Oh, you still haven't given up after the, hmm, let's say, 100 times you've desperately tried to beat me, huh? Well then I could go for 101 if you really want to get owned!" We both changed into our fighting stances and just when we were about to throw both our punches…

"Ok, guys let's quit the fight, we're almost there, hold on for another hour kay?" Armin innocently said to the both of us. We both sighed in defeat and all of us started to walk again.

"Hey! Guys! We're close to the flag!" Armin cried as we sat against the tree to rest. I grinned. Almost there, until this hell was over, and I swear I've never felt so determined to win this thing ever since this test started. "Okay, guys, you all want to get this over with don't you?" I asked as I pushed myself up to stand. They nodded and they all pushed themselves of the tree.

"Okay, here's the plan, we'll all split up over the area and try to find the flag, but be careful, there might be other groups here as well! So all I'm going to say to you guys is, keep your guards up!" Armin said feeling determined as well as me. We all nodded towards each other and ran to different sides of the area.

This time, I'm going to have to put effort in this. Victory for us is near and I'm not going to let my friends down, I guess the other guys are thinking about it. But if they're determined to finish this, then whatever, I'm determined with them too.

I looked around the trees desperately finding the flag. I'm already getting a bit tired of running around. I sighed in annoyance, the test ends in a few hours and I haven't made much progress in finding the flag. I walked for a while until I heard shuffling from behind me.

Oh, so they're already here? I'm not going to let them steal our victory. I stood there for a few seconds and waited for the 2nd pursuer to make a move. A twig broke just a few metres behind me but I'm still standing there, still waiting for this guy to come closer, more shuffling, right now, this guy's definitely behind me. Okay, this is the moment. And, NOW!

I immediately grabbed his shoulder from behind, lifted him up in the area and slammed him on the ground right on his back. But as I let go of him, he hastily grabbed my arm and landed an impact on my abdomen, I clenched my teeth to keep myself from showing pain. It really did hurt for a big guy like him, I bit his arm hard just enough for him to realise his grip, and I moved away to position myself into a fighting stance.

I saw his face and I cringed in disgust, I really did not want to see him and he just pops out of nowhere, this guy's name is Josh Dorman from team 37, he's always trying to humiliate me all the time, he's failing anyways, but he's also trying to find a way to get rid of me, which isn't really a problem to me, because I get that all the time, but this guy is seriously the worst.

"Oh, if it isn't (L/N), eh? You know, I've always wanted to have the time to get rid of you, and I finally have now!" He stated, looking so full of himself. He really annoys me, and sometimes I really want to kick him but I really don't have time. I pinched the bridge of my nose, showing that his stupidity really needs to stop.

"Look, 'Doorman', why don't you go knock on someone else's door because seriously, I really don't have the time to answer YOU!" I smirked smugly at my own joke, I've made an accomplishment; the joke that I just made, was a good joke.

"Trying to be full of yourself, eh (L/N)? You always think that you're better than everyone else, but you know what? I'm going to be show you how strong I am and beat you up until you're fully humiliated in front of anyone else!" He bellowed, after a while, he chuckled like what he was saying was just his sarcastic words.

"Nah, I'm not going to do that. That would be cruel."

I tilted my head to the side, literally confused. He's not going to humiliate me? Well, I guess that's alright, but that really isn't like him, but if he's not going to fight then I should be on my way. I nodded slowly as if he was some kind of freak and turned slowly in another direction.

But as soon as I turned for him to face my back, my quick senses made me step quickly to the side and my right side was met by a knife that cut the right cheek of my face. My eyes widened from shock and my face contorted in disbelief, I watched the knife as it sunk deep into the tree, if I didn't move from that spot, I could've had a knife come through my face.

I touched the right side of my cheek where the knife cut me; it wasn't that deep, but it was enough for blood to ooze out quite painfully, then I was swept into my thoughts 'what? Who did this? Knives that big shouldn't be allowed in this test. Then who-'

I turned around, still keeping my guard up, just to see-

Dorman holding a knife that looked exactly like the one that almost killed me; Dorman, tried to kill me. No way, when he'd say, 'I'll kill you, (L/N)' I thought that he was always making jokes like that but I never thought that he'd actually try. My expression changed into a stoic, eyes-that-could-kill.

"(L/N) I didn't say you could leave yet" he chuckled, which made me angrier. "What is the meaning of this Dorman, are you seriously trying to kill me?" I questioned him, I looked around to find the cameras, but they were all broken. So he is trying to kill me.

"Wow, I'm actually impressed that you've noticed" he sighed afterwards and smirked, "Well I guess it's pointless to lie now, so I'll just tell you the truth about my identity…" he paused to remove something from his face. No. It can't be. My eyes widened in terror and immense rage from the scene that unfolded in front of me.

He removed his mask that covered his real identity. His face looked nothing like Dorman; all this time, he kept his identity hidden, to infiltrate us. No doubt about it he was a spy. But, when I looked to his eyes, my realization made my whole body shake in terror. The deep blood-red orbs.

Those eyes marked the holder…as a Titan.

His eye's turned into a normal dark brown colour and not a trace of red was seen.

This no longer a test. Now that I know that Dorman is not Dorman and he turns out to be a spy of the murderous agency group, the Titans, those eyes were eyes of supernatural ability that was far advanced from our knowledge, we don't know the purpose of those eyes but some say that those blood-red eyes represented vengeance and hatred towards us.

But right now, for the sake of everyone's safety, I'm going to have to stop this test. Because this will be a battle of life and death.

As the Titan lowered his weapons just for the time-being, I immediately pulled an emergency sound grenade and red-dyed flare out of my side bags and raised my both arms in the air and pulled both triggers. I hope this would do it. It will just be then Titan, and me.

'An emergency sound grenade? From (F/N)'s direction? What? Is something happening? I wonder if I can check it out' Eren thought. Eren ran towards the source, but was soon rammed straight into Mikasa and Armin.

"You guys heard it too?" Eren said in concern and doubt. The two both nodded and looked into direction where the grenade and flare was shot out.

"(F/N)…" Mikasa said in concern. "If she sent both the flare and the sound grenade, then it's a serious matter, and she might be trying to get all the groups out of the forest" Armin said. "Then, we have to go to her, we can't leave her!" Eren exclaimed.

"I'll ask the other teams if they heard or saw her messages and tell them to warn the others if they did" Armin said as he got out his transceiver to contact Jean's team.

"Hey, Jean, is it you? Have you seen or heard the emergency back-out message?" Armin shouted over the line.

"Umm, yeah, the whole team has, I'm guessing it's from your area right?" Jean replied.

"Yeah"

"Then I guess it's serious, should we come to you guys?"

"No, warn the other teams or groups and leave the centre area of the forest! (F/N) told us that if she shoots both emergency back-outs then it would be a very serious matter"

"Ok, got it, I'll tell the other teams to move out, stay alive if anything really serious happens, kay?"

"Yeah, you too"

The transceiver's disconnected.

"We'll leave it to them to warn the others. We'll go to (F/N)! This won't be a test anymore, so it's best to keep your guards up" Armin exclaimed. The trio nodded to each other and started running to (F/N)'s rescue.

"What's the point in shooting them out if they're all just gonna leave?" the Titan said. "That's the point. No-one will get involved, so there won't be any deaths" I replied. But I thought about Mikasa, Armin & Eren; I doubt that they'd just run away. They're most likely going to find me and come to my rescue.

"Oh, I forgot, I apologise for not introducing myself, my real name isn't Josh Dorman. That was simply a name that covered my real identity, you can call me Jack, because I really like it, and just to remind you…" he trailed off as his eyes flickered back to blood-red pupils.

"I'm a Titan."

When I encountered this Titan, I didn't know… I was going to learn things about myself that I won't ever believe that were true.

* * *

Ok...first of all, I'm really sorry for the late update. Karma just has to be a jerk you know? So many problems with this computer. Dead.

Anyways...I've put in a small description of members of the Titans, such as Jack or Josh or Doorman over here. In this story, people can tell if other's are a Titan by their eyes. Their eyes are blood-red and there is a deadly secret behind it. No-one knows how they got those eyes, but yeah. That's a Titan. I'm sorry if it was quite lame...my idea's are quite weird. But I guess that's ok? no...

ANYWAYS! (F/N)-chan is going to learn a secret about herself that she never knew in the next chapter. AND ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SHE WILL GET TO MEET FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER...Ehem...you'll just have to wait for the next chapter and see. So I'm going to update maybe on Saturday or earlier...I don't know...so yeah...I guess for now...

*Puts black shades on and walks away like a badass, explosion appears* "I'm Jay...mes Bond and I'm on a mission. See ya later."

* * *

"I never forget the ones who **betrayed** me,

and the ones who have never failed my **trust**"


End file.
